The objective of this project is to test a collaborative model of intervention designed to improve the program evaluation performance of community mental health centers (CMHCs). The model entails grassroots participation of CMHCs in planning, developing, utilizing and assessing program evaluation methods, facilitated by consultation and technical assistance from experts in program evaluation and utilization. The methodology provides for assessing the relative efficacy of three levels of intervention, or submodels: (1) The "basic model" will be a regional conference that integrates the expertise of CMHC directors and evaluators with that of HIRI staff and other consultants in mental health evaluation. Evaluation resource materials will be developed or adapted to meet the priority needs identified at the conference. (2) An "augmented model" includes all of the elements of the basic model plus on-site technical assistance to CMHCs in implementing evaluation processes formulated at the conference and documented in the resource materials. (3) A comparison group will receive only the resource materials. CMHCs in one DHEW region will be randomly assigned to the three intervention groups. There will be pre- and postintervention assessment of program evaluation performance by the three groups.